


Best of Us

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, also adventure time easter eggs, dsmp mentions, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Apollo visits Meg.
Relationships: Apollo & Meg McCaffrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Best of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storm_aurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_aurora/gifts).



> sorry, it is late and short ^_^

Meg finds herself humming to the tune of the piano in Aethiales. It was a gift from Herophile from the tips she gets from reading. The blond-haired god tickles the black and white tiles.

“Meg,” Apollo calls,

“Hmmm?”,

“Why don’t we take a break, you’re obviously spacing out already, and by the sounds coming from your stomach you missed breakfast again,” he glares at the rumbling gut, Meg pouts,

“But-,”, Apollo shushes her,

“Food first, I’ll make bacon pancakes,”, the two got out of the room, Cassius seemed to have his ears sticking on the door because when the two opened the door, the kid is already singing _Bacon Pancake_.

“Bacon Pancake!” Cassius exclaimed, bouncing on his stool by the bar,

“I thought you already had your breakfast, silly,” Meg booped her brother’s nose,

“I did! But I heard bacon pancakes!” his goofy smile reached from ear to ear, Apollo sings _Bacon Pancake_ as he flipped the pancake,

“Behold! The most awesome Bacon Pancake you’ll ever taste!” the music god boomed as he served the brunch,

“Is this better than the one in _Binging with Babish_?” Meg teases him,

“I can’t promise you that, but I swear I followed the instructions in Youtube as best as I could,” Apollo replies. Cassius wolfs down the pancakes.

* * *

“What do you wanna do now?” Apollo asks,

Meg shrugs, “I’m cool,”,

“How’s school?”,

“Horrible, as usual,”, the deity nods as they lay on the grass, Meg groans, and Apollo readies himself for a rant,

“I hate school. Especially now, well now really since the cams can be off, but you know how we are when it comes to studies?” she growls, Apollo nods, “But I still get passing scores. Fuck!I just want passing scores!”,

“Do you want me to doctor the docs?” he asks,

“Fuck no!”,

Apollo doesn’t ask her where she learns the swearwords,

“Have you seen the new VOD?” she asks,

“Nope!” Apollo popped the “p” sound, “Tell me about it, ‘ve been busy with the chariot and bland meetings this lately,”,

“So the former president and his vice got exiled from the country,” she giggles,

“No way!”,

“Yes way, then they called this guy who’s apparently very good in fighting, he looks like a pig, I like the new guy, they said he’s also ADHD like us,” Meg hums,

“Well their main antagonist also has ADHD,” Apollo noted,

“No. Fucking. Way!” Meg whines, Apollo chuckles,

“Representation for the win!” the demigod jumped up, growing wildflowers on the grass, the ground has become greener when the kids decided to make a home here. A gust of wind blows to both of them. Apollo got up,

“I gotta go,” he says,

“See next time, nerd,” she grins at him,

“You’re a nerd,” he messes with her hair, and with a warm gust of wind the god of the sun is back to his duties.


End file.
